


Abatis

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony learns that Steve taught Peter something... interesting.





	Abatis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Засека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516603) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> A year and a half later sequel to [Abandon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785433)

Peter was building a castle in the living room, and Tony was on the couch, making sure he didn’t hurt himself with one of the surprisingly sharp sticks he’d found to play with. Actually now that Tony was thinking about it, he should take those away. 

But when he glanced at Peter’s fortification to do just that, he saw that all the sharp sticks were facing the enemy-- or at least where Peter had declared the imaginary enemy to be coming from-- and Peter was safely sitting on the other side, working on the back of the castle. 

“What are these buddy?” Tony asked, sitting on the floor in place of the ‘enemy’, whoever they might be. 

“Abatis,” Peter said carefully, hands fumbling on a circle as he tried to attach it to a rectangular block. It was clear that he was unfamiliar with the word, trying to make sure he said it right. It reminded Tony of when Peter learned the word ‘aggravation’. 

Tony frowned. “Where’d you learn that word?” 

“Uncle Steve.” He slipped one more time before it caught. 

“When?” 

Peter shrugged, sitting up on his knees to put the top of a tower on the main body of the castle-- which was coming along quite nicely. “Weeks.” 

“Oh yeah? How? Was he teaching you battle formations,” Tony teased, scooting around to tickle Peter’s sides. 

He squealed in delight, falling on the ground, and then Tony scooped him up and pulled him into his lap. “No, Daddy, that’s silly.” 

“Well then how’d you know?” 

“Because he was watching a doc’ment’ry and I wanted cuddles and you were gone and he was on the couch.” 

“Ah.” Tony nodded sagely and ruffled Peter’s hair before giving his head a kiss. “Uncle Steve has his boring moments, but I bet he gave great cuddles.” 

Peter nodded, and wiggled to get himself free, then went back to his castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit 6/4: Now with a sequel [Abecedarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849789)


End file.
